


Texting

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Short One Shot, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Barry and Iris's cutest text conversations.





	Texting

IRIS: I've had a long day

BARRY: I'm sorry. You wanna talk about it?"

IRIS: Yeah

IRIS: Can I come over?

BARRY: Of course

IRIS: Good cause I'm standing outside your door.

 

 

BARRY: Are you ready for movie night?

IRIS: Yes! What movie did you pick?

BARRY: Sharkboy and lava girl

IRIS: Ummm why?

BARRY: So we can make out during the scary parts.

IRIS: The scary parts? 

IRIS: Of sharkboy and lava girl?

BARRY: You know George Lopez freaks me out!

 

 

BARRY: Iris, I'm freaking out and really need your advice

...

BARRY: Never mind I already did something stupid

 

 

IRIS: What do you think of this dress *sends pic of her in a dress*

BARRY: You look great.

BARRY: But I'd rather see you in this *sends pic of a blank screen.

IRIS: I don't see anything.

IRIS: Theres nothing in this picture

BARRY: Exactly!

IRIS: Ok, that was pretty smooth I have to admit

 

 

BARRY: I'm so pissed off at Captain Sing! 

BARRY: He's always being mean to me for no reason.

BARRY: Fuck him!!!

IRIS: Hey, remember he's married and so are you!

 

 

BARRY: Sorry baby, I have to work late tonight.

IRIS: Oh ok

BARRY: I wish I was with you.

IRIS: I wish you were here too.

BARRY: What are you doing?

IRIS: Waiting for you to get home so I can suck your dick.

BARRY: You know what I'll just come in early tomorrow. Be one in 2 sec.

 

 

IRIS: I'm getting ready for our date rn!

BARRY: I'm excited. You still give me butterflies in my stomach.

BARRY: And make me really horny.

 

 

IRIS: Hey Bear

BARRY: Hey!

IRIS: I have to tell you something...

BARRY: What is it?

IRIS: I'm sorry in advance.

BARRY: You're making me nervous. What is it?

...

BARRY: Iris please!!!!!

IRIS: I ate the last of the the M&Ms

BARRY: What?

IRIS: SORRY!

BARRY: That's so much worse than I thought it was going to be. I'll never forgive you brb filing for divorce

 

 

BARRY: Good morning baby

BARRY: Iris, I know you want to sleep in but you have to get up now. This is your wake up text, love.

BARRY: Wakeup sweetheart

BARRY: Baby

BARRY: Muffin

BARRY: Brownie

BARRY: Honeybun

BARRY: Darling

BARRY: Dearest

BARRY: Pal

BARRY: Cute lil kitty cat

BARRY: Beautiful cinnamon roll, too good too pure

BARRY: Ice cream cone

BARRY: I to the R to the I to the S

BARRY: Red velvet cupcake

BARRY: The nicknames are only going to get worse. Better text me back, double stuffed oreo.

BARRY: Bowel of cereal

BARRY: Leftover half of my sandwich that's on the second shelf in the fridge

BARRY: Those lunchable mini hotdogs

BARRY: Cauliflower

IRIS: Alright alright I'm up. You can stop.

BARRY: Ok, glass of OJ with no pulp.

 

 

IRIS: I love you so much.

BARRY: I love you too.

BARRY: You know when you're starving and you're at a restaurant and you finally see the waiter coming with the food?

IRIS: Yeah, I love that feeling.

BARRY: That's how I feel whenever I see you.

 

 

IRIS: I'm too tired to go out tonight.

BARRY: That's fine with me. I think staying in is better than going out anyway.

IRIS: Date night at home?

BARRY: Sounds perfect.

IRIS: What do you want to do?

BARRY: I'll make dinner and we can pick a movie on Netflix. 

BAARY: And then make out for a few hours. 

BARRY: And have sex 4 or 5 times.

BARRY: or 10

 

IRIS: I miss you. I hate this stupid CCPN assignment in Coast City. I wish I was with you!

IRIS: Why do I have to be so fucking far away. I just want to be with you right now.

IRIS: Stupid geography keeping true love apart.

IRIS: Being apart makes me sad.

IRIS: I'm going to iHOP and I'm gonna eat stack after stack of pancakes till I feel better.

 

 

BARRY: I love you. You're so sweet I could eat you out.

BARRY: OOOPS autocorrect! I meant up.

BARRY: (no I didn't)

 

 

BARRY: I'm at the store. Do you want anything?

IRIS: Yeah some more of those granola bars

BARRY: Check!

IRIS: And one of those toys they sell at like Cracker Barrel where it's a little weasel attached to a ball and it moves around.

BARRY: WTF?

IRIS: Hey, I don't tell you how to live your life!

 

 

BARRY: I'm going to take a nap. I'll text you later.

IRIS: Ok. Sweet dreams!

*hours later*

IRIS: Barry, are you up yet?

IRIS: Oh shit are you in another coma???!?!!??

 

IRIS: I love to the moon and back.

BARRY: I love you more.

IRIS: I love you to Jupiter and back.

BARRY: I love Uranus and your back.

IRIS: Ha very smooth

IRIS: I love you to Saturn and back.

BARRY: I love you to Neptune and back.

IRIS: I love you to Pluto and back.

BARRY: Pluto isn't a planet anymore.

IRIS: Shut up you nerd!

 

 

BARRY: I'm bored.

IRIS: Me too.

BARRY: I can't wait to see you!

IRIS: I'm so happy.

BARRY: Talk to you later. I have to go to this wedding now.

IRIS: Yeah, me too. It's our wedding.


End file.
